


Windows

by WifeYamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Conditioning, Dystopia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Break, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, except its all dressed up as being soft and a social good, in case the prior tags did not make it clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeYamaguchi/pseuds/WifeYamaguchi
Summary: Tadashi doesn't face the window. It wouldn't really matter if he did—it’s one way. Suitors can see him, but he can’t see them. He’s not sure why that’s necessary, exactly. He couldn't face the window if he wanted to, so he doesn’t see why they would go through the trouble of making sure he can’t see through it. He’s positive it makes sense to the betas, though. These things always do.Tadashi doesn’t face the window. It wouldn’t really matter if he did—he can still feel eyes on him. His nose is still tickled by the creeping scent of an alpha, something herbal, like the teas his mother used to make him when he was sick. And he can still hear words being exchanged, right behind him.





	Windows

**Author's Note:**

> As should be the norm, please review the tags before continuing. I cannot be held responsible for curating your online experience.

Tadashi doesn't face the window. It wouldn't really matter if he did—it’s one way. Suitors can see him, but he can’t see them. He’s not sure why that’s necessary, exactly. He couldn't face the window if he wanted to, so he doesn’t see why they would go through the trouble of making sure he can’t see through it. He’s positive it makes sense to the betas, though. These things always do. 

His parents would be so disappointed in him. Sixteen long years of protecting him, hiding him from the BOSD, sacrificing for him again and again, and in just three months after his ‘procurement’ he’s given up on any show of defiance, any attempt at preserving his dignity. Within the first week alone after his parents were arrested, he’d learned to stop begging for his release. In the second, to stop asking questions about ‘unnecessary’ things (omegas don’t need to understand the decisions of betas and alphas, just follow them; omegas don’t need to worry or care about anything but providing for their future husband and mate; omegas don’t need to know about anything that won’t later help them serve their life partner and children). Within the month, he didn’t even cry when he was strapped into the bench to show his ass and breeding hole off to interested alphas. 

Nowadays, he doesn’t even have to be forced onto the bench. He just gets on by himself. His instructors always praise him for this, reward him and tell him what a good omega he’s being, how much better he’s gotten after being mistreated by his parents for so long. Apparently, he’s one of their best examples of recovery. The betas pet his hair, loose their calming pheromones, and leave to hang his chart by the window. A picture of his face, since the alphas can’t see it themselves. His medical information, the results of his fertility tests, his grades in his homekeeping classes (cleaning, cooking, child rearing; there’s even a special once a week class dedicated specifically to breastfeeding). Anything an alpha might need to see what a good little wife he’d make. 

And get them to pay for his bride price. Not that that’s the main goal of the Bureau of Omega Safety and Distribution, or anything. In fact, that’s just to keep them well-funded so they can continue their missions of protecting omegas and ensuring they end up mated to respectable alphas of means that can provide for them. That’s why they train their omegas to be attractive as possible, make the best graded and best looking the most expensive, and put them on display every afternoon for alphas to browse like they would at any other store. 

Everyday, except on Sundays, at 3:00 PM, following an hour of free time after classes, he and his peers are escorted to the showing rooms, set up like product, and left there for two or three hours, depending on how busy they are. 

He can’t see the alphas when they come in (he doesn’t need to, it’s not like his input is required here), but he can smell them. There’s little vents in all the showing rooms, so the alphas can sample their scents, and it just so happens that vents can work both ways. Can even hear them talk, if he can work up the energy to focus on listening. 

Tadashi doesn’t face the window. It wouldn’t really matter if he did—he can still feel eyes on him. His nose is still tickled by the creeping scent of an alpha, something herbal, like the teas his mother used to make him when he was sick. And he can still hear words being exchanged, right behind him.

“This one’s awfully cute, isn’t he?”

“Ah, yes. Yamaguchi Tadashi, #12946. A rescue, if you’d believe.”

“How awful...”

“Quite. I remember how confused and terrified he was when he first arrived a few months back… terrible, to think about what kind of things his parents must’ve put in his head. Thankfully, he’s made strides since being placed here. One of our finest reform cases, in fact.”

A whistle sounds from the alpha. “He must be, for this price. Though… he is attractive. Agreeable scent, good grades… is that really his fertility score?”

“Oh yes. Perfect for men looking for large families, yes? Our physician believes he has a high chance for multiples. And of course, his class scores are nothing to overlook, either. Even before he had fully… settled, he did quite well in his classes.”

“How long would the waiting period be?”

“About a month, give or take. A week, if you’re fine with tutors visiting.”

“I believe I am.”

“You want to buy, then?”

Tadashi can't see the alpha's smile, or the glint in his eye.

He's taken out of the display room shortly after the alpha's scent fades. Instead of being returned to the dorms, he's taken to a smaller, single person room. The bed is uncomfortable, leather, with straps hanging off the sides. The toilet is in the same room, without so much as a privacy divider.

And, of course, there is a window. He can see through this one, but can't hear anything on the other side.

They at least give him a blanket to use as he curls in on himself on the stiff, hard bed.

He should be upset, shouldn't he? He’s been bought. His life here, as bad and dehumanizing as it could be, was ending. By week's end, he'd be with some alpha he didn't know, likely being fucked out of his mind. He'd probably be pupped within the first few months. This is everything he's ever feared.

Maybe the lessons had hit deeper than he thought. It was so much easier to just… listen, then push against it in his head. Did that let them take root? Was he… happy? Excited? He couldn't tell. Was he supposed to feel proud that someone wanted him that much?

In the end, he falls asleep, a hollow sensation in his chest as he slips into a fitful rest.

If the smell of tea taints the air, helps ease his rest, he doesn't take notice.

He wakes up to a lock of hair being brushed out of his face. He flinches, but holds still, used to the treatment. His eyes hold still for a moment, before he allows them to flutter open, peaking shyly at his visitor.

He doesn’t recognize him right away. Chestnut hair, styled expertly. Warm eyes, met by a genuine smile, but both still seeming sharp. Flawless skin and soft lips. He’s never seen this man before.

But he’s smelled him.

“Good morning,” his alpha greets, softly, “sweet thing.” Tadashi’s guard lowers against his will, as the clean, calming scent washes over him, and the man lowers his head to presses his lips to his forehead in a chaste kiss. When he breaks the contact, he doesn’t pull back, a soft hand still caressing his cheek. “You’re mine now, you know that? I paid in full this morning. When I saw you, I knew you’d be the omega to have my children. So cute, so soft. In just a week… you’ll be with me.” 

It slips through his mouth quietly, unbidden and shy. “Alpha…”

His new owner draws back, looking almost serene. “Oikawa,” he states. “Oikawa Tooru. That makes you Oikawa Tadashi, okay?” 

“Okay,” he responds, without even thinking. Is this what an alpha is capable of? 

“Such a good omega. I have to leave now, but I’ll be back. We belong together, after all.”

As he walks away, Tadashi can’t help but feel sad to watch him go, almost hollow.

He comes to the conclusion he never stood a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests (no promises, but certain actions involving my pinned post may help your case) or complaints (I enjoy them very much) you can find me on twitter at: twitter.com/bottomyamaguchi


End file.
